When using a mobile communication apparatus, such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, a personal digital assistant, etc., the limited display area always form constraints for showing information on the display. Further, a mobile communication apparatus is used in various conditions and while performing different actions, such as walking, driving a car, travelling, being at office, etc. Normally, a user is able to set different viewing modes by changing the settings of the mobile communication apparatus, and there are examples on mobile communication apparatuses that automatically change viewing mode depending on attached accessories, e.g. car handsfree equipment. However, there is a need for considering an intuitive concept for displaying items on a display of a mobile communication apparatus to provide information to a user such that a user can perceive it.